Memories
It had been a week since Korra and Asami had had that huge fight. Korra had felt a bit down since then, but if she called Asami first, it would show that she needs her. Not that she didn't, but it really wasn't like Korra to show any kind of weakness. Even in situations like these. In these seven days without her girlfriend, Korra had been devastated and had barely been able to cope with all her Avatar duties. Coming home to Asami in bed with another person was not something she had wanted to see. If anyone had to apologize, it had to be Asami, but would she? Korra was pacing around in her room, resisting the urge to cry or the urge to hit the wall with all her might. She headed downstairs and had some breakfast. Then she made for Air Temple Island, where she hoped Tenzin would be at. She desperately needed some advice. Asami felt guilty. It was all her fault, but she was too embarrassed to ask Korra for an apology, which was all she wanted to do. Truth be told, she didn't even know why she did it. Maybe it was because Korra was a little too intense sometimes or maybe it was because she was bored and wanted to feel a man's touch for some reason. It was no excuse for what she had done, though. Korra has always been caring with her. She thought about the time she and Korra left everything so they could visit the Spirit World. When thrown by that giant rock spirit, Korra made sure she was safe first. In fact, Korra had always worried about Asami's well being. She was the only person Korra wrote back to and she had always been there for her when she was down. Heading towards a drug store, she wiped a tear that was running down her cheek and approached the cash register. "A pack of cigarettes, please," she said with a shaky voice. "That'll be six yuans, miss," the clerk replied. "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She walked out of the store and lit one up. The businesswoman felt the smoke fill her lungs and exhaled. She didn't like smoking and only did it when things were not going well. Asami felt as if smoking had become a defense mechanism of hers when she was going through rough patches. When returning from the Spirit world, a few weeks later, Asami organized a funeral for her father, who had died during Kuvira's invasion. She had also smoked then. When Korra found out, she wasn't too happy and helped her stop smoking. Without Korra, there was no one who could stop her, though. Now that she thought about it, Korra had always been there for her. When she lost everything because Korra discovered her father had been working with the Equalists, Korra asked Tenzin if Asami could stay with them on Air Temple Island and had always looked out for her. They had been through a lot of moments even before deciding they should be together. Asami didn't stop walking because she couldn't. Something inside of her was telling her to not stop because for some reason, today had been the worst day since the fight. She thought a coffee would help her, so what she did was head over to the nearest coffee place. As she was offering her coffee, she was pushed slightly by a woman in sunglasses, who seemed to be in a hurry. "Sorry!" said the woman. "I didn't see you-" "Penga?" asked Asami. "Is that you?" The woman's changed from the typical "I'm so sorry" look you give when you bump into people to a look of delight. Penga was Asami's best friend in high school. "Asami! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you since ... when was it?" "It must have been that high school reunion last year, where you had a little too much cactus juice," Asami jokingly pointed out. "Of course," said Penga, putting her hand on her forhead and slightly turning red. "You know how those things are". "Hey, we went to plenty of parties back in the day, so it's fine." They grabbed their coffee and sat down at the terrace so they both could smoke while they talked. Asami told her all about her fight with Korra and also told her all the memories that had crossed her mind in the aftermath. "So what are you gonna do," asked Penga. "I'm not really sure," said Asami. "I haven't been without Korra this long since ... Well since those three years she was away." Penga had accompanied Asami throughout those years, so she knew the pain she was in. She grabbed her friend's hand and told her it would all be okay. It was cliché, but she didn't really know what else to do. Asami wiped a tear from her cheek. "Listen, the way I can see it, you can do two things. One, you can erase all these memories. You two have been through everything together and you had been friends for a very long time before you started dating. As such, all these memories will only bring you pain. If you're just gonna give up on Korra, this will only hurt you more. Two, you can choose to fight for Korra; fight for all those memories you've made during the years. So, Ms. Sato, what's it going to be?" Asami stared down at her coffee. "Do you think Korra will forgive me, though?" "Does it matter? At least get some closure. That's all I can say as your friend. SHIT, I'm late for my meeting. Asami, keep me posted!" They said goodbye and Penga left. Asami felt her friend was right, so she started thinking of places Korra could be at. She figured she would be at Air Temple Island because she pretty much lived there. She made for Air Temple Island, memories racing through her mind while she did it. Taking down the mecha giant, thinking of ways to defeat Amon, helping her get through the pain of being in a wheelchair and emotionally wrecked, helping her defeat Unalaq. All these memories rushed through her head while she kept on running. She felt her eyes a bit puffy and red from the crying, but it didn't matter. Telling Korra she was sorry was all that mattered now. As she reached Air Temple Island, she was greeted by Bolin. "Asami! Thank goodness you're here," he said. "Korra's been a wreck ever since ... you know." Asami couldn't bring herself to say anything other than "Where is she?" "She's on the terrace with Tenzin," replied Bolin. Asami rushed over there, where she saw Korra with Tenzin. "...You'll find this is why we sometimes do things we know are wrong, temptation is a very human thing - Oh, Asami; I didn't see you there. I'll leave the two of you alone," said Tenzin. "Thank you Tenzin," said Korra. "So, what are you doing here?" "Korra, I came to apologize, I never should have done that, you and I have been through so much and to throw it all away like this would--" Asami was interrupted by a strong hug by Korra and a kiss. "Wha-" started Asami. "Asami, do you remember what I told you when we were heading back to Republic City after we told my parents about us?" asked Korra. "Of course I do. You said you would always have my back, no matter what people said about us," replied Asami. "That's still true. Listen, I was just talking with Tenzin. Just this morning, I was confused, angry and heartbroken. I don't know why you did what you did, but I know you're sorry for it. I mean just look at you," said Korra, with a smirk. It was true, Asami was a mess and she truly was sorry. "Korra, I will never do this to you again; I promise. I am so, so, sorry. Please take me back," begged Asami. "That was all I wanted to hear," said Korra, with a smile. The two leaned in for a kiss as the sun set over Republic City. Memories are the hardest thing to let go of when a loved being does something that hurts us. Memories are what held Korra and Asami together even after Asami slept with someone else and these are also the ones that brought them back to one another. They brought them back to where they belong.